


Victorious Return

by ChillyVapor



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, Knotting, Oral, Other, he plays with his subsonics hehehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/pseuds/ChillyVapor
Summary: Steeljaw has finally returned to you after succeeding in stopping the Cybertronian Invasion, and he's in the mood for some celebrating.





	Victorious Return

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the Season 4 Finale (well, slightly during the end). I really couldn't help myself, I was just really excited knowing he got away and is free to cause trouble for another day. <333333

You couldn’t sleep ever since Steeljaw had said goodbye to you and explained he was leaving for Cybertron. It had been nearly four days since he left, and despite his promises of returning after protecting Earth from an invasion, you still couldn’t put your mind at ease knowing he was going into a far more dangerous situation. You were used to the danger he already posed during his battles, you had been in the fray more than a handful of times yourself from shootouts to high speed chases with him. It was all such an exciting adventure for you, even knowing his plans for rule of Earth, you didn’t mind it since falling for this suave wolfish robot from space. Despite his plans, you were special to him and even with his ability to lie, you knew he truly cared about you, ‘his human’ as he liked to claim.

You glanced at your phone again, seeing the time ticking away through yet another night. It was four in the morning and you were exhausted from all the worry and lack of sleep, but you couldn’t help being concerned for your lovers’ safety. You sighed as you stared at the time, jolting as your phone suddenly started to ring and his name lit up on the screen. Nearly dropping the phone in a fumble to answer it, you quickly put it to your ear after a swipe and shivered as you heard his sultry voice.

“Did I wake you?” Steeljaw spoke, chuckling softly as you started to ask where he was. “I’m right outside waiting for you, come on out.”

You didn’t need to be asked further, quickly throwing on something other than pajamas and running out of your home to see his large truck form as he opened his passenger door for you. You jumped right in and couldn’t even believe your own senses that he was truly back, feeling his seatbelt secure on you snugly as he began driving. You didn’t even really have a chance to ask him anything before a slick cable came out from under the seats and started to slither up your body.

“You’ve no idea how riled up I am after my success. Get ready to enjoy yourself, lover.” Steeljaw purred, engine revving slightly as a few more cables came out to caress your body.

His touches were more than welcome as they began to slide under your clothes and massage over your skin, the cables warm and familiar as they knew right where to touch you. You noticed he started to speed up down the highway, heart jumping as he began to swerve between cars and taking risks along the road. The adrenaline only pushed you further as a cable softly vibrated against your nethers just right, earning a moan from you as you gripped your seat some. It didn’t take long before he pushed one deep inside of you, hearing him moan as well got you to buck and squeeze on the cable as he revved up even faster. You yelled out his name as the thrusts were fast and firm as lights lit up behind you both when police started a chase.

“This will definitely be fun.” Steeljaw laughed, his gears shifting roughly as he tore through the highway with ease while continuing to fuck you.

The speed, the sirens, the multiple cables caressing and thrusting, it all cultivated your pleasure as you shivered and bucked to his actions. You couldn’t stop yourself from yelling out for him more as he easily evaded any crashes or even close calls during the chase, your voice egging him on to keep up everything. You screamed as you suddenly came when Steeljaw drove off a high spot on the freeway and landed on a ground level road, the adrenaline and momentary loss of gravity having jolted you into climax. He kept the cables going for a few moments more before pulling them away from you and letting you rest as he slowed to the speed limit once you both were at the outskirts of the city.

“Steeljaw, that was….oh my god, I just...” You could barely come up with words, your heart pumping as you were certainly wide awake now.

“Sssh, save your voice. You’ll be getting a lot more vocal soon enough, and I want to hear everything.” The con spoke, driving up to a warehouse and letting you out before transforming.

You blinked a bit as you noticed a large pile of bedding such as incredibly large pillows and blankets strewn about into a neat pile. Steeljaw gently picked you up as you couldn’t quite walk straight after the ride, laying down in the makeshift bed with you as he nuzzled against you and took in a deep breath.

“Your scent, I’m so glad to be back with it. Knowing there was a chance I wouldn’t see you again makes my victory all the sweeter.” Steeljaw sighed as he kissed along your shoulder and neck. “My wonderful human.”

You relaxed into his touch, sliding your fingers along his cheeks then petting his forehead as he quietly enjoyed the soft moment. You didn’t dare rush anything despite both of you being extremely aroused, you had been apart for just a few days but it felt like an eternity knowing the stakes were so high. He soon lifted up your shirt off of you and began licking and sucking your tender skin, his groans and actions heating you up a bit more. You whispered his name and watched his ears twitch, knowing he enjoyed you saying it. You spoke again, feeling his fingers caress and slide along your back and sides, one nestling against the back of your head. His licks turned to kisses as cables came out to penetrate you yet again after pulling your pants off, being gentle but obviously aiming to stretch and prepare you for what was to come. You bit your lip some as you took it, breath getting heavy as you gripped at him slightly while he worked. His golden eyes looked into your own, lifting his head some to really look at you before softly kissing you. It was long and drawn out, but so warm and sensual as if neither of you wanted the moment to end. You blinked a bit when he finally broke it as he slowly smiled.

“I want to try something.” Steeljaw smirked, moving so his mouth was mere inches from your ear.

You glanced at him then suddenly gasped as he used his growls for subsonics on you, entire body tingling from the sound waves. The con grinned as he noticed your mild response, giving another deep growl and feeling your insides throb on his cables as you shiver and writhe against him. Steeljaw let out a low and drawn out growl, your body lighting up with a deep heat that had you bucking your hips to him and whining when he stopped just short of an orgasm.

“So glad to see this works wonderfully on humans.” Steeljaw said, nipping at your ear before giving one final deep growl and grinning widely as it finally pushed you into a hard climax.

He finally pulled his cables out of you, groaning as he licked your cum off of them and savoring your taste. You could see his eyes glow a bit brighter, gasping slightly as he swiftly moved and began to hungrily eat you out. His hot and slick glossa felt amazing against you, moaning as he cleaned up your previous orgasm and worked on creating another. You could feel just how lustful he was, it was obvious just how much he desired you, how much he was glad to be back to his new home and with his human. He took a few moments to lick along your inner thighs now and then before pushing back your genitalia, never giving a moment for you to truly rest as he ravished you. Your body leaned forward some and gripped at his head, shivering as you were nearing your climax and yelling out as he more than gladly pushed you over the edge. Steeljaw growled more subsonics to escalate your body’s reaction, smirking against you as he could feel it working. The con lapped up your cum and licked his lips as he moved to position you both so his spike was prodding between your legs.

“Brace yourself, love.” He growled smoothly, slowly pushing into you and groaning deeply.

You gripped at the bed as his throbbing spike entered, shuddering as one of his servos held your hips up some to be sure he could keep going, finally stopping as his thick knot pressed against you. You could feel him shake as it was obvious just how good this felt for him, slight steam coming from his mouth as he growled a bit and looked down at you to watch as he began thrusting. There was no way you could keep yourself from being vocal, arching and groaning his name as his thick cock pumped into your body with near reckless abandon as he grunted and bucked his hips.

“Ngh, mine, all mine along with this world.” Steeljaw growled, his free hand digging into the bedding and easily ripping into it as he thrusted, heating up further at the sounds of his knot smacking against you with his lubricant already slathering you up.

You began to writhe as cables came out to pleasure you more, vibrating against sensitive spots and already pulling another orgasm out of you. Steeljaw groaned as he felt you tighten on him but refused to let loose just yet, tongue hanging out slightly as he was getting more vocal himself.

“Scrap, nngh, you feel so amazing. So hot and wet, so snug on my spike and just absolutely perfect.” The con spoke breathily, getting lost in his own pleasure but making sure you felt just as good as he did.

His grip slightly tightened on you as he started to make more firm and precise thrusts, your heart skipping a beat as you realized that he was trying to push his knot into you. It was hot and slick as each push allowed it closer to getting into you. You heard him actually start to whine every now and then during his hungry lustful growls as he was so close to reaching his goal.

“Knot me, Steeljaw, I want it inside me, please push it in!” You yelled out, knowing it would rile him up to hear you beg for him.

Steeljaw grunted with one final push, throwing his head back and howling loudly as his knot popped into you and he overloaded roughly from the sudden sensation. You screamed out too as you came on his knot, both of you in absolute bliss from the feeling of being tied together. You’d never heard him be so loud, his howl echoing throughout the entire warehouse and could easily be heard outside in the area beyond. The con held your hips firmly against his, jolting now and then from the aftershocks of his climax as you shivered from feeling him throb inside of you, groaning as you felt aftershocks of your own. You yelped slightly as he suddenly rolled over onto his back, carefully having pulled you with him in his hand as he let you lay against his chassis.

“We’re going to be tied for a while.” Steeljaw said breathily, petting your back gently.

“I, nh, I don’t mind.” You replied, nuzzling against his torso and enjoying his touches.

You winced a bit as the sunlight began to shine through the windows of the warehouse, groaning as you buried your face to his hand. Steeljaw smiled down at you and placed his other hand to properly shield you from the light as he continued to pet you.

“It’s good to be back. I’ve honestly come to like this planet, and of course my wonderful human that inhabits it.” He crooned, stroking your hair as he sighed contently. “So fortunate to be mine.”

You smiled softly as you cuddled him, closing your eyes in the comfort of his company and finally falling asleep for the first time since the long days he was gone.


End file.
